


小猫咪

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, 一心会诉讼警告, 我对不起两只小猫咪, 我的底线是马里亚纳海沟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 假期即将结束，卢载宪后天回美国上学。在翻找护照签证的时候，醉酒的全总统来他家找卢泰愚。可卢泰愚还没有回家。小猫咪被错认成猫猫，结果还发生了不得了的事情。
Relationships: 全宰国/卢载宪, 全斗焕/卢泰愚, 全斗焕/卢载宪, 卢泰愚/卢载宪, 卢素英/卢载宪, 朴哲彦/卢泰愚, 朴哲彦/卢载宪, 金泳三/卢载宪
Kudos: 5





	1. 醉酒小将

**Author's Note:**

> *小猫咪继承了他爸的碧池体质  
> *小将酒后忘事，猫猫不忘  
> *猫猫很屑，小将更屑  
> *设定小猫咪和哲彦关系很好
> 
> 小猫咪是在准备从政的人，一定不会闲到来ao3搜自己名字的（）

假期即将结束，卢载宪后天就要回美国上学。放假期间他住在延禧洞家里，卢泰愚参加青瓦台的酒宴还没回家，卢载宪正在收拾去学校的行李。

「你护照好像在我卧室柜子左边第三个抽屉里，你收拾的时候自己去拿一下，如果不在的话就翻翻旁边的抽屉。」卢载宪想起来今早父亲的交代，于是去那个抽屉翻找，然而并没有他的护照。下面的抽屉里塞着大额支票的金银首饰，上面的抽屉也没有放任何身份证件。

隐隐约约他听见大门打开的声音，以为是卢泰愚回家了——就直接让父亲找吧。他坐在床沿想回学校后剩余几天假要干什么，直到卧室门被推开。

「爸。」卢载宪刚喊完，就惊讶地发现走进门的不是他爹，而是……全总统？

「诶，全总统？您是找我父亲吗？他还没有回来。」卢载宪觉得有点奇怪，虽然知道全总统和父亲是挚友，但直接到卧室来找人未免……

全斗焕今天喝得很多，本来说好酒宴之后去回自己家，张世东还在家等他。但车开到延禧洞，他又换了主意去三百多米远的卢泰愚家。

总统直接进卢泰愚家早就不是一次两次，所以警卫直接让总统进门了。

「泰愚，我以为你还没到家呢。」

总统的脸喝得很红，说起不着边的话。认错人了？毕竟朴哲彦舅舅都说他和父亲长得很像。然而全斗焕下一步做的事让卢载宪立刻不知所措。

全斗焕一手扣住他的后脑勺，对着他的嘴唇吻下去。还没等卢载宪反应过来，口腔就被带着酒味的舌头舔了个遍。接下来他觉得肩膀被狠狠推了一下，随后失去了平衡，倒在了父亲的床上。虽然有席梦思的缓冲，卢载宪眼前还是黑了一下。

全总统在干什么？要干什么？

是抽屉打开的声音，卢载宪迫使自己的大脑继续运作，他看见全总统得心应手地打开床头柜的一个抽屉，从里面拿出一小瓶液体，如此理所当然地找到他想找的东西。

醉酒的全斗焕觉得他看见了陆士时期的卢泰愚，青涩内敛却如此真诚。可能是喝多了的原因吧。

因为在家，卢载宪穿着睡裤睡衣，全斗焕顺手扒掉他的裤子，自己也坐到床上。

卢载宪在被全斗焕拖上床的时候看到被打开的床头柜抽屉里放着一本大韩民国护照，正是他的那本。

他完全可以推开全斗焕逃走，但他所处的位置不允许他这么做。父亲是可能的继任总统人选之一，他多少知道青瓦台官场的黑暗，现在的情形说不准也是父亲一手安排的。虽然他不相信也不愿意相信卢泰愚会这么做——但如果真的只是总统喝醉了认错了人……那父亲和总统之间不就是……

正在他左思右想要不要推开全斗焕的时候，沾着润滑油的两根手指就捅进了未经人事的穴道。

「唔好疼！」下面被手指撑开，卢载宪疼得流泪，脑子里除了疼以外什么也想不了了。他被全斗焕搂到了怀里，背靠在他身上，大腿对外面敞开。

是酒精的作用吗，连感觉都不太一样。泰愚虽然怎么操都是紧的，但怀里这个泰愚紧得像个处似的。

呵，小婊子真会勾引人。不是想要吗，那就让你更爽一点。

两根手指在里面贴着内壁快速打转，怀里的人一边呻吟一边颤抖，他想往后退但后面就是全斗焕的胸膛。

「啊啊……别……」现在逃跑的想法已经彻底消失了，自己腿全软了，身上一点力气没有。然而除了这个原因，他竟然还有那么一丝期待，对于接下来要发生的事。

谁知道是出于本能还是有意为之，全斗焕明显感到两根手指被内壁夹了一下。他愉快地舔了舔卢载宪的耳根，没想到刚舔两下怀里的人就射了出来。

今天的泰愚好可爱。

除了润滑剂，里面也在分泌液体，很快他就放进了第三根手指。

「腿张开，泰愚。」

这句话像是说了无数遍，带着控制欲和爱欲、性欲，卢载宪听得竟然兴奋，乖乖在全斗焕身下张开大腿。他甚至颤巍巍喊了一声阁下。

穴道被勃起的阴茎撑满的那刻，撕裂感和剧痛交织着，这就是第一次的感觉吗？都不知道怎么回事，就被全总统上了……

全斗焕咬了他的肩膀，一边亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊和肩窝，一边开始下面的进出。

第一次被阴茎填满，卢载宪本能地搂住上面全斗焕的腰身，他也赤裸着身体。痛感太过强烈，他没有忍住用指甲抠住全斗焕的背，留下一道道红印。

背上火辣辣的抓挠，让全斗焕梦回他和卢泰愚在陆士的第一次。两个年轻人在宾馆偷尝禁果，又害怕又兴奋，试探着找到让自己让对方都最爽的地方。那天卢泰愚也哭得厉害，也把他的背抓的全是红印。

穴口粉红的穴肉被阴茎带出来又撞进去，还有水从缝隙中流出。高亢的呻吟被全总统的吻堵在喉咙里，卢载宪觉得才射过的阴茎又硬了不少。

卢泰愚喝得不比全斗焕少，郑镐溶把他送回了家，在门口遇见刚刚回来的朴哲彦，便把卢泰愚交给他。朴哲彦牵着路都走不稳的大哥，卧室门虚掩着，隐约听见里面人的低喘声，还有噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

朴哲彦心里一紧，家里只有载宪一个人，难道进来什么坏人了？

「载宪！」朴哲彦顾不上叫人，立刻打开房门。里面大灯没关，被压在床上的正是卢载宪，而趴下他身上的竟是总统阁下。

所以他是来找大哥的，大哥还没回来，他就……

这时卢泰愚也看见了，自己的崽子被他的老同学操得满脸泪痕，交合处全是水。他喝的再醉也知道发生了什么。

全斗焕看到他们，停下来抽插的动作。醉酒却让他神志不清。怎么两个卢泰愚？

「嗯嗯……」卢载宪早就感受到了快感，一下子突然停住，他受不了。沉浸在兴奋中的卢载宪并没有看见门口的父亲和舅舅，两手撑着床直起腰然后把全斗焕按住，凭感觉上下骑乘，让股间的水声更大。

卢泰愚眼前这一幕，和在青瓦台偶见张世东坐在阁下身上骑乘的那一幕，完全重合了。连斗焕眼里的爱意都如此相像。

卢载宪和全斗焕一起高潮，溢出的精液洒在阁下身上，他还仰着头享受。

后来卢泰愚自己都觉得后怕，为什么看到这一幕，心中涌现的不是对孩子的心疼，而是浓重的醋意和嫉妒。

他像变了个人一样，沉着脸走到床边，左手拎起卢载宪的头发，右手直接给了他一巴掌。啪的一声，把朴哲彦惊呆了。

脸上火辣辣的疼痛让卢载宪从性交的快感中清醒过来，他无辜地看着卢泰愚，这眼神又让卢泰愚来火。

所有人都要勾引斗焕，你也不例外。

卢泰愚一个用力把卢载宪扯下了床，他重重跌在地上，后穴里的精液顺着大腿内侧流了出来。

「爸……」他委屈地哭起来，明明是全总统强迫的，为什么父亲那么生气。卢泰愚对着蜷缩在地上的卢载宪又狠狠踩了一脚，那眼神根本不是在看儿子而是在看情敌。 

「舅舅……呜呜呜呜……」

「大哥你干什么！」朴哲彦被卢泰愚刚才的行为搞蒙了，听到卢载宪哭着喊舅舅，他一把抱住了生气的卢泰愚。大哥喝完酒虽然走路摇摇晃晃，现在生起气却还能踢人打人。

「你还帮他说话？」卢泰愚瞪着朴哲彦，「一个个都这个样子……」没等朴哲彦解释，卢泰愚对着地上的卢载宪骂了句婊子，挣脱开朴哲彦，抹了一把眼泪夺门而出。郑镐溶的车还没走，看见卢泰愚受了委屈似的走到大门口，郑镐溶刚下车想问怎么回事，卢泰愚就跟他说我今天和你回家、跟你睡。

还有这种好事？嘛，管他怎么回事，那就一起回家。

全斗焕看样子累了，在床上打起呼噜睡着了 。朴哲彦把地上泣不成声的卢载宪扶起来，二十岁的年轻人哪经历过这种事，明明自己被总统强迫，父亲却对自己生气发火，还被亲爹骂成婊子。

第一次被开发的后穴经历如此粗暴的对待，卢载宪发现自己根本站不起来，朴哲彦抱着他进了浴室。

「舅舅……别走……」朴哲彦想去看看卢泰愚去哪了，被卢载宪拉住袖口，「求求你……」做爱的高潮早已散去，随之而来是极度的恐惧。自己坐在全总统身上被内射的时候，父亲看自己的眼神，就像看什么仇人一样——要把他碎尸万段一样。小时候自己和姐姐调皮也会被父亲训斥，但那完全是两种意义上的愤怒。

「我爸是不是要杀我……我……我错了……」卢载宪在浴池里抱着膝盖坐，身体还在发抖。

虽然不知道大哥去哪了，但孩子这个样子他肯定走不开。

「载宪，你什么都没做错。这是个误会，你父亲绝对不想杀你的，别怕。」

朴哲彦实在不知道该怎么安慰下去。全斗焕把他当成大哥操了是事实，醉酒的大哥看到他骑乘阁下想剁了他也是真的，虽然明天卢泰愚酒醒肯定会后悔，但接下来该怎么办？

从帮卢载宪清理、换好睡衣，到抱到他房间睡觉，朴哲彦一直在思考在怎么处理这件事。

「我……我要是把总统推开就好了……都怪我呜呜呜……」当时自己在想什么啊……明明可以推开的，父亲怎么可能用自己来性贿赂全总统。明明听到总统喊自己泰愚就已经反应过来了，为什么不赶紧逃开啊……

「载宪，这事一点都不怪你……你现在什么都不用想，舅舅会处理好的。你先好好睡一觉，舅舅不会走的。」朴哲彦只能把卢载宪搂在怀里，像安抚小孩子一样拍拍他的背，反复告诉他没事。

过了很久才把孩子哄睡，朴哲彦却彻夜未眠。

到了郑镐溶家的卢泰愚也哭得很惨。郑镐溶以为他是受了斗焕或者张世东的气，回家越想越难受，才返回去找他的。

卢泰愚之前一直嫌弃他技术差还体力好，不怎么跟他上床，今天却一反常态一到家就主动亲他。卢泰愚让他不要戴避孕套，因为喜欢被精液灌满的感觉，不过郑镐溶还是戴了，反正卢泰愚喝的醉醺醺意识不太清楚，内射还有帮着清洗好麻烦。

论体力还是郑镐溶更胜一筹，卢泰愚累昏过去之前还在跟他说还要还要，甚至让郑镐溶更加用力弄疼他。

看着躺在床上身体透红的卢泰愚，再想想这斗焕，身在福中不知福。

不久后有人告诉张世东，阁下去卢泰愚家了，今晚应该不会回来。

早上七点，卢载宪做噩梦吓醒了。梦里卢泰愚死死掐着他的脖子，自己快要窒息昏死的时候才突然醒过来。他多希望昨天晚上发生的一切都是梦，可是看见舅舅忧心忡忡的脸他就知道幻想破灭了。

「舅舅……机票能不能改签……我今天就想走……」

都需要时间吧……现在让两个人面对面只会吓着孩子。

「好。」朴哲彦立刻答应，打电话让人去办，自己亲了一口卢载宪的额头，蹑手蹑脚地到大哥房间拿卢载宪的护照。在床头柜抽屉里，他昨夜看到了。全斗焕还躺在大哥床上呼呼大睡，始作俑者居然就这么理所当然地睡着安稳觉，大哥怎么就看上这种人了。

很快就回了电话，改到今天下午一点半，收拾一下赶紧出发吧。

「载宪，现在舅舅也没法跟你解释，但你要相信我们都是爱你的，你父亲不会伤害你……什么都别怕，到了美国回个电话，还有几天假期吧，出去玩玩散散心。我们会处理好这件事的，没事的，载宪。」把卢载宪送到机场，朴哲彦最后交代了几句，以为卢载宪会跟他说告别的话，没想到这孩子直接扔下行李抱紧了他。

自己看着他长大，就像大哥看着自己长大一样。才二十岁就要经历这种事，实在太可怜了，全都怪全总统！

把卢载宪送到安检口，朴哲彦得知卢泰愚跟着郑镐溶走了，就直接让司机开到郑镐溶家。在他家门口遇见正在院子转悠的郑镐溶。

还没等朴哲彦开口，郑镐溶就像看到救星一样出来迎接。

「诶呦你可来了——到底怎么回事啊，泰愚他好伤心，我也不知道咋安慰。」

「那个大哥，啊不卢代表就在……」

「还在我家躺着呢，昨天四点才睡，到底怎么回事啊？」

「这个……一时半会解释不清。」

「诶没事，要不你上去看看他？反正我刚好出去。」

朴哲彦跟着郑镐溶到了他卧室门口，里面窗帘还是拉着，大哥睡得挺沉。郑镐溶和朴哲彦告别后就走了，朴哲彦轻手轻脚坐到床上，等卢泰愚醒来。

全斗焕醒来的时候，宿醉、头痛，背后的抓痕火辣辣的疼，自己身上沾着干掉的稠液，关键他还是全裸的！

他努力回忆昨天晚上发生的事情。酒宴结束后他去了卢泰愚家，昨晚的性爱异常刺激，像梦见年轻时候的泰愚，总之爽的不行。

而其他事情他都忘光了。

借着透过窗帘缝的微光，卢泰愚醒来第一眼看到的是朴哲彦。很快他回忆起了昨天发生的所有事情。全斗焕把载宪当成自己上了，自己看到这一幕还醋意拉满，甚至打了载宪。

可还是情不自禁地伤心又气愤，昨天哲彦也好阁下也好，看着那小子的眼神，都那么温和。

卢泰愚一口咬住朴哲彦的肩膀，发泄怒气似的，隔着白色衬衫把朴哲彦咬出血。但朴哲彦始终没有躲开，忍着疼痛他搂住卢泰愚，直到卢泰愚嘴里尝到血味松了口。

他知道自己不该嫉妒崽子，对自己动了手更是后悔，明明这样的想法都是错的，可却又是如此情不自禁地……

就是因为大哥您非要爱着阁下啊。

朴哲彦明白大哥的心情和想法，这话他也不能说出口，虽然二人都心知肚明。

卢泰愚把脑袋贴在朴哲彦胸口，过了许久才轻声跟朴哲彦说了句抱歉。「我该……怎么和载宪解释……」

连儿子也要骗吗？骗他这只是场糟糕的误会，自己和全总统都在发酒疯吗？

「没事的大哥，载宪能理解的……我先送他回美国了，到时候再解释清楚吧。」卢泰愚趴在朴哲彦肩膀上抽泣了好一会儿，想到下午还要去青瓦台上班，时候也不早了。

全斗焕很疑惑，为什么这天卢泰愚、张世东和朴哲彦三个人看起来都怪怪的，有意躲他似的。


	2. 哲彦舅舅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寒假小猫咪回国，哲彦让他先住自家。然而第一天，两个人就没能控制住自己:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望卢家的崽崽没事别翻凹三

寒假卢载宪回家，整整一个学期他都没有摆脱那件事的阴影，如果不是哲彦舅舅执意让他回来，卢载宪本想在美国一个人度过这个寒假。飞机降落在汉城机场的时候，卢载宪仍是胆战心惊，父亲像看情敌般的眼神挥之不去。朴哲彦答应他回国后先到自己家住，卢载宪这才答应的回国。

朴哲彦亲自来接他，人群中卢载宪并没有看到卢泰愚，他松了口气，才和舅舅打招呼。

「舅舅你那么忙不用亲自来接我啦。」卢载宪笑起来的样子和卢泰愚一模一样，但他藏住心事的本事却远不及大哥，朴哲彦看出他眼里的担忧，心里又是一紧。

「没事，不早了，一起回家吧。」

到朴哲彦家吃了点东西，卢载宪去浴室洗澡，之后裹着浴巾出门。朴哲彦正在沙发上看一份报告，抬头看见头发湿湿只裹了层浴巾的卢载宪，一下子回到二十年前——那时候自己也是在沙发上看书，大哥洗完澡从浴室出来，身上红红的，同样只披了浴巾。卢泰愚和他打了一个招呼就上楼了。

姐姐真幸福。这是他的第一个想法。

情窦初开又荷尔蒙旺盛的自己在那个时候就对大哥产生性幻想，当然这种幻想在几个月后就成为现实。大哥主动邀请他，坐在他身上自己动起来，和他接吻拥抱缠绵交姌。大哥早就看出来了。

「舅舅……」凑得很近的这张脸，是卢载宪，不是卢泰愚。朴哲彦赶紧从回忆中出来，却看见卢载宪红着眼睛赤身露体地趴在自己身上，浴巾掉在了地上。

「载宪……」朴哲彦多少能明白那时卢载宪没有推开全斗焕的原因，就像他现在也没有推来卢载宪一样。说到底他们都是放任事情进一步发展的，至少此时理智还占着上风。把一切归咎于冲动，只不过是事后的自欺欺人。我们都不是圣人，是有着七情六欲的人类。

「帮帮我……舅舅……从那天开始……我就经常很……很难受……」卢载宪说得脸发红，声音越来越小，「但我也不敢找别人……就只能……自己解决……求求你了……舅舅……」

朴哲彦一直以来都很好奇，大哥年轻时候青涩害羞的样子到底是什么样的。现在他从卢载宪身上看到了。是没擦干的洗澡水吗？股间流下的一道液体，让朴哲彦看得发愣。

看见朴哲彦盯着自己腿间的缝隙，卢载宪立刻意识到自己流了水出来，羞耻地闭紧双腿。在宿舍偷偷自慰的时候，下面就会不由自主地流水，像女人一样。

「载宪放松，没事的，这是正常的生理现象，你都二十一岁了。」朴哲彦抱着卢载宪光滑的后背轻拍安抚，「想要和舅舅做吗？」

本是背德的乱伦行为，朴哲彦却因为在这青瓦台官场看了太多肮脏的东西，觉得这竟然多少带点纯情。

被朴哲彦搂在怀里，卢载宪放松了戒备，两条腿也松了下来。「嗯……我想和舅舅做……」

「我们去房间吧，会舒服一点。」

「不要……就在这里……」朴哲彦很少看到卢载宪撒娇，没想到居然是在这里见到。

「好。」朴哲彦亲了一口卢载宪的额头，「我去拿避孕套和润滑剂，你等一下下。」

卢载宪点点头从朴哲彦腿上下来，看着舅舅去卧室拿东西，自己斜躺在沙发上夹腿。朴哲彦拿上东西回客厅的时候，看见卢载宪大腿根的液体，和大哥一样流了好多水。

就连后面也是，都不用润滑就能直接塞手指扩张。紧致燥热，紧紧裹住里面的手指，载宪弓着身体发出嗯嗯的声音。

「载宪，那我进来了。」

卢载宪把手趴在长条沙发的扶手上，对着朴哲彦撅起屁股，被手指撑开的后穴一开一合，无声地邀请朴哲彦快点进来。

朴哲彦扶住卢载宪的腰，阴茎对准穴口，慢慢往里推进。他看见卢载宪脚趾绷紧，腰肢轻微发颤，知道这孩子还是挺疼的。

「载宪，很疼就跟舅舅说。」

朴哲彦俯身吻了卢载宪的肩窝，套子和后壁摩擦发出沙沙的声音，卢载宪仰头半翻白眼。只是有一点点疼而已，更多的是脚尖到头顶的酥麻和快感。

「没……没事……舅舅……很……很舒服……」

朴哲彦看到载宪挺立的阴茎，一边按着节奏进出他的后穴，一边用手照顾它。双重刺激让卢载宪身体彻底软下来，生理性的眼泪流到沙发上。

可能就是因为和自己在一起的安全感，朴哲彦并没能从载宪身上看见他想象过的性爱时的羞耻和青涩。不过这也好，孩子能毫无防备地对他放松甚至敞开，虽然把看着长大的孩子压在沙发上操真的很背德。

「舅舅……要……唔……」

朴哲彦明显感受到后穴开始快速收缩，随后载宪阴茎里的白浊喷射而出，他瘫在沙发上，与此同时朴哲彦清楚地看到他俩后穴的连接处很多水从夹缝中溅出来。他戴了避孕套，虽然把载宪搞射的时候自己也射了，但这个溢出的液体应该是载宪的……那岂不是比大哥流的水还多……

把昏沉沉的卢载宪抱进浴室再给他洗了澡，水气氲氤，卢载宪趴在浴缸边，刚刚褪去些许的情欲又重新升起。

「舅舅……我……还想要……」

疯了疯了。朴哲彦也不知道是自己疯了还是卢载宪疯了，他把载宪的手都扣在身后，二话没说就顶了进去。卢载宪的脸贴在玻璃拉门上，阴茎在水里贴着浴缸壁，可能觉得嘴里空虚竟然伸出舌头舔玻璃门。

朴哲彦看了心疼，阴茎埋在卢载宪体内，松开扣住的手，头凑过去跟载宪接吻。卢载宪吻技生疏，全是朴哲彦故意挑逗，这技术还是被大哥教出来的。卢载宪被吻得很舒服，后穴放松下来，让抽插更加顺利了。

被弄射两次的卢载宪再也没了力气，朴哲彦帮他弄干净之后把他抱上自己的床。给卢载宪盖被子的时候，朴哲彦才感受到一阵对大哥的愧疚，像是背叛一样。然而看着载宪略显稚嫩的脸，自己真能问心无愧地说，只是因为他长得像大哥才会跟他做吗，真的没有一点对这个孩子的爱吗？

夜里载宪还迷迷糊糊喊着舅舅贴到了自己怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜小猫咪被小将艹过之后在学校有没有被人碰过（手动狗头）


	3. 猫猫惩罚小猫咪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢载宪和朴哲彦的地下情维持了一个星期。张世东本来只是阴阳怪气，却让卢泰愚知道了更加不得了的东西。  
> 有必要惩罚一下天天勾引哲彦的崽子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是有些黑化的猫猫  
> 小猫咪还是碧池体质设定

卢载宪和朴哲彦的地下情维持了一个星期。

卢泰愚最近工作的事情有点忙，这两周晚上都没找过哲彦，真的有需求了就自己解决了。然而今天吃中饭时候，偶遇张世东，张部长阴阳怪气地跟他说「前辈那么忙也不忘夜生活」。虽然张世东也不算故意找茬，毕竟上午自己才在阁下面前挤兑他，但这话也太莫名其妙了。——卢泰愚在下午给全斗焕呈递报告的时候看见从安企部出来的朴哲彦，他正抱着一叠文件，遇见自己便喊了声大哥微微低头鞠躬，在那一刻卢泰愚清清楚楚地看见侧颈靠近肩窝的地方有一个红红的吻痕。

朴哲彦抱着文件离开，卢泰愚却呆愣在安企部门口。朴哲彦对和除了自己以外的人做没有兴趣，卢泰愚本有这个自信，但是，他想起来一周前卢载宪就回国这事，而他就住在哲彦家。现在卢泰愚没这个自信了，如果是那小子主动诱惑，哲彦估计也会干和阁下一样的事。

现在多事之秋，安企部事情也多，朴哲彦晚上要加班。恰好乘此机会，卢泰愚晚饭都没吃直接去了朴哲彦家。

「卢代表请问您找？」

「让卢载宪出来。」

「是。」

卢载宪没想到父亲竟然亲自来找他，但哲彦舅舅不在身边，他有些害怕。可管家又说卢代表有急事，卢载宪只能硬着头皮出去了。

「爸……」

谁都要抢，斗焕也要抢，现在连哲彦都不放过了是吧？卢泰愚什么都没说，拉着卢载宪的手腕往车上拽。卢载宪没敢抬头看卢泰愚，虽然很害怕但还是跟着父亲上了车，一路上二人还是没有任何对话，直到自己被拖进家，被拖进卧室。

业已入冬，晚上六点半天已经暗了。卧室里的暖气开的很足，但卢载宪却抖得厉害。

「说说你跟哲彦干什么了。」

卢载宪跪在床前低下头，不知道该不该开口，也不知道要不要说实话。哲彦舅舅被爸爸发现了？

「你不说是吧。那好，把裤子脱了。」卢载宪吸了一口凉气，卢泰愚并不知道就在他到哲彦家的时候，卢载宪已经往自己身体里塞了跳蛋。然而在父亲冰冷的目光下，卢载宪还是把裤子都脱下来，垂在后面的蓝线很是明显。

卢泰愚看到那根蓝线，知道里面连着什么东西，现在一切都解释清了，比如哲彦肩窝的红印。「对……对不起……爸……」

「是你勾引哲彦的吧？」卢泰愚对着卢载宪眯眼笑起来，一手抬起儿子的下巴。

「我……没有……」

「载宪啊。」卢泰愚放开手，「你知道从政最需要学的是什么吗？」

卢载宪红着眼睛摇头，被塞进去的跳蛋搞出的水开始往穴口溢出了。

「第一是撒谎，第二是忍耐，第三是利用一切可以利用之人、之物。——可惜你现在什么都不会。」卢泰愚从床头柜拿出一根电动按摩棒，递给卢载宪，「自己放进去。」

卢载宪接过按摩棒胆怯地看了父亲一眼，虽然卢泰愚还是跟往常一样温和的表情，但他知道现在父亲很生气，所以没把跳蛋取出来，直接往后穴塞按摩棒。

「不会撒谎那就先说实话，和哲彦做的感觉怎么样？」卢泰愚把卢载宪的手拉到床上，现在卢载宪膝盖跪在地上，上身趴在床上。

「唔……和舅舅……」看卢载宪吞吞吐吐，卢泰愚不耐烦地打开震动开关，卢载宪的眼泪弄了一床单。

「呜呜……」按摩棒顶到里面的跳蛋，卢载宪抓着床单缓解疼痛和刺激。「和舅舅……很舒服……可是我真的没有……没有……」

「载宪啊，我刚刚跟你讲了，不会说谎就得先说实话。你不去主动挑逗，哲彦会碰你吗？」其实这只是卢泰愚一厢情愿，他不希望哲彦心里多一个人出来，就算是自己儿子也不行。

「呜呜呜呜呜……」

「那第二个问题，哲彦跟全总统比起来怎么样啊？」卢泰愚玩弄起卢载宪被汗湿的头发，也是和自己一样软软的。

头皮被搔得痒痒的，再加上按摩棒带来的持续刺激，卢载宪话都要说不清了。

「全总统……弄得……唔……太疼了……」

「疼啊，是这样的吗？」卢泰愚把震动开到最大，闭上眼睛深吸一口气听自己崽子传来的尖叫和哭泣。

「唔啊……爸……我错了……求求你……停下来呜呜呜……」

卢泰愚看着卢载宪求饶，看着这小子锁在地上颤抖抽搐，眼睛上翻，才按了停止键。

「卢载宪。」卢泰愚蹲下身抓住卢载宪的头发，「你以后再敢碰哲彦，我让你三天下不了床。现在滚回自己房间。」卢泰愚拿出卢载宪屁股里的按摩棒和跳蛋的时候，里面的水溅了他一手。卢载宪耳朵红得要滴血，卢泰愚把他扔回他自己房间时候，觉得自己好像做错了什么……

卢载宪躺在床上歇着，松了一口气，幸亏父亲没问他在美国有没有跟人乱搞。

他和两个美国人一起租的宿舍，一个小客厅三个房间，有天夜里自己身体热得实在受不了，就拿出买来的按摩棒调到最大幅度震动自慰。他忘不掉那次被全斗焕操的感觉，虽然很疼，但身体热热的又很舒服。他还想再体验这种感觉。

他没锁门，房间只开了台灯。不知道为什么，自己就像发情母猫一样，就算塞了按摩棒还是饥渴难耐。就在他摆弄按摩棒让自己体验更多刺激的时候，听到一些声音的室友以为他在卧室煮东西出了什么事，特意跑过来看。结果——

结局可想而知，被情欲冲昏大脑的卢载宪在床上哭着求室友帮帮他。虽然这位美国室友之前从来没有碰过男性，但经不住红透脸了的卢载宪的哀求和诱惑，就脱了裤子上了他的床。

「你别哭……我帮你……」室友看卢载宪哭得很伤心，心疼又不知所措，只能颤抖着帮他把按摩棒拿出来。「要我怎么做，你跟我说。」

「就……操我……就好了……」卢载宪把腿张开露出小洞，右手拉着他室友的手，「直接进来就行。」

虽然室友觉得在此之前应该做点什么，什么前戏润滑一类，但看着床上饥渴难耐的卢载宪，他也管不了那么多，掐着卢载宪的腰像操女人一样操了他。另外说实话，他不得不承认，一起生活两年多的亚洲室友，干起来比女人舒服。

这是卢载宪在美国的第一次。接下来的几次都是和两位室友做的，有时候是分开，有时候是一起。虽然三个人都不是什么情场高手，室友们的技术也一般，但他们的粗长和体力总能让卢载宪爽到。

做的次数有点多，俩人都有点不好意思，感觉天天占卢载宪的便宜。

论学习成绩一直是卢载宪最好，他俩还经常借鉴卢载宪的作业，所以借作业或者帮写essay是不可能还上这人情。第二，如今能来这儿上学的韩国留学生家里基本都是政府高官或者财阀公子千金，代交房租水电费也不行。

「那个，载宪啊，以后你有什么事叫我们就行……老这样我们也不好意思……」快要放寒假的时候，有天晚上他们两个人又一起把卢载宪上了。卢载宪沉浸在高潮的余韵中，脸贴着其中一人的大腿，懒洋洋地说没事，反正自己也有爽到。

就这样，卢载宪靠一己之力彻底抹除了俩室友对亚洲人「都很保守」的刻板印象。

同样，正如卢泰愚所料，小崽子并没有吸取任何教训，不久又被自己逮到和朴哲彦做了。当然，卢泰愚也没有食言，的的确确让卢载宪三天没下来床。

腰疼得要死，双腿被操得一点力气也没有，卢载宪躺在床上，彻底被他亲爹的技术折服。虽然不粗暴，却能让他浑身酥软，神志混乱、头皮发麻。最糟糕的一点是，被卢泰愚玩弄身体的时候，自己连一句谎话都扯不出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告:猫猫要身体力行用金复东舅舅来教小猫咪如何爽


	4. 小猫咪教具——金复东舅舅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚回家的卢载宪发现卧室门虚掩，里面传出娇喘声——他在门口看了许久。

卢泰愚逐渐接受自己儿子也是个喜欢被人上的婊子，在那晚和他做的时候，卢载宪翻着白眼断断续续地告诉他，自己在美国做了什么。去上班前卢泰愚看了眼卧室里的孩子，卢载宪裹在被子里睡得很香，很舒服吧。

中午卢素英也回国了，到家就发现弟弟还在睡。「我回来喽——你昨晚干啥了啊，睡到现在。」

被姐姐吵醒的卢载宪迷迷糊糊地揉揉眼睛，摸着打开台灯，想从床上坐起来腰却疼得根本撑不住。

「嗯，姐，你回来了啊。」卢载宪现在祈祷姐姐赶紧走，她不是谈恋爱了吗，快去找男朋友别来缠着我。

「别睡了，一起吃中饭，美国的韩国菜也太难吃了。」卢素英直接打开卢载宪卧室的大灯，刺眼的白光让卢载宪睁不开眼睛。灯光下卢素英才看到卢载宪哭肿的眼睛，和他委屈的样子。

「你怎么了啊？被金复东舅舅揍了啊？」

「姐你别管了！」卢载宪用被子蒙住头，「……爸爸揍的。」

「得了，爸爸从来不打孩子，你不会出去跟人打架吧？」

「那你就自己去问爸啊！」卢载宪越说越委屈，在被子里缩成一团，要是哲彦舅舅在就好了。一头雾水的卢素英只好关门不管他，自己下楼吃饭了。

卢载宪一直觉得金复东舅舅和父亲的关系很微妙，舅舅似乎对父亲不怎么满意？但朴哲彦舅舅完全相反，他倾慕父亲，父亲也在情感上工作上依赖他，甚至想独占他——出于这种独占欲，父亲才会对自己如此愤怒。

不同于朴哲彦，金复东舅舅脾气不好，经常对他们凶，连卢泰愚都被他骂过。他是站在全家人食物链顶端的人。

一天卢载宪回家的时候，发现客厅灯关着，二楼卧室却虚掩着门，里面发出阵阵娇喘。姐姐早上就说和朋友去釜山玩，这三天不回家，所以房间里只可能是父亲了。

也不知道是什么力量驱使他走到门口，从门缝中向里窥视。里面一股酒味，昏暗的黄光灯带下，金复东舅舅被绑在椅子上，卢泰愚跨在他身上，抱着他的肩膀上下骑乘。卢泰愚肆无忌惮地娇喘呻吟，每一次都坐到最底下，连接处的水要溅出来似的。卢载宪站着一动不动，感觉腿发软，裆部涨得慌。

「看多久了……载宪……啊……」卢泰愚知道自己在门口，但就是不回头，继续把手按在金复东肩膀上快速地上下，「嗯……快进来……吧……」

卢载宪咽了一口口水，一步步挪进房间，向二人靠近。卢泰愚尖叫一声，身体压在金复东肩膀上，绷紧脚尖，两个人竟一起高潮了。

「载宪，我来教教你吧，想要从政就该学会的东西。」他的声音还沾满了情欲，撑起身体让金复东的阴茎滑出体外，汩汩浊液从后穴里顺着大腿根流出来。

金复东是醉酒了，根本没有察觉现在的情况。他虽然被绑在椅子上，却又享受着卢泰愚带给他的一次次高潮。

「首先呢，是接吻。」卢泰愚光着身子站起来，把卢载宪的外套上衣都脱掉，然后用舌尖挑逗他的唇齿。卢载宪被卢泰愚按住坐在床沿，嘴巴被撬开，卢泰愚左手环住他的后背，右手插在他后面的头发里。

舌尖碰到自己的牙床，痒痒的。不能这样被动，又不是没接过吻——卢载宪伸出舌头顶了回去，像和美国人缠绵的时候一样，把舌头交缠在一起，也不需要什么技巧，仅凭性欲和冲动吮吸对方嘴里的空气。然而卢泰愚根本不吃这一套，在对方带着攻击性深吻到来之前，就用舌尖扫过儿子最敏感的上颚和牙龈，又舒服又痒，全身都跟着发麻——卢载宪根本不可能像和美国人做的时候一样进行那种野蛮的接吻。

「唔……嗯……」卢载宪被吻得喘不过气，脸憋红一片，卢泰愚才放开他的嘴唇。一根银丝连接着二人的舌头，拉开好远才断。

「咳咳……唔……」

「载宪，你不会和那帮美国人学的技术吧？——他们啊，也就下面的工夫比较好。」卢泰愚一边嘲弄孩子的吻技，一边用手指抹掉他嘴角的津液，「你要学会用自己的身体来讨好你需要讨好的人，而不只是你自己一个人爽。」

爸爸知道自己和美国人乱搞却没生气，卢载宪还有些惊讶。至于刚刚说的那句话，好比政客都像妓女似的，这也过于黑暗了吧。

「想要得到至高的权力，你总需要依靠一些人，依附一些人，而有些人不是金钱就可以收买的。」卢泰愚知道儿子在想什么，直接做了回答，「笑贫不笑娼，身体脏了，手脏了，只要你能到那个位置，根本无所谓。」

淫乱之中透露着狠毒和阴戾，温和的外表下又暗藏野心。卢载宪竟被父亲身上的这股气质彻底吸引、折服，目光离不开卢泰愚的眼睛。

毕竟身体里流着一样的血，载宪步入淫欲的大门已经不可避免，不如刚好让他学会好好利用自己这一点——虽然他会勾引哲彦这件事一直让卢泰愚心有不甘。

「别用手，就用嘴，让金复东舅舅再硬起来。」卢泰愚把卢载宪带下床，让他跪在金复东面前。金复东醉得接近不省人事，还以为是卢泰愚又要口他。

「可是爸……我……我不会……」卢载宪是真的不会。美国人一般就是直接干他，偶尔三个人玩的时候，操他嘴巴的室友会把鸡巴往他嘴里来回抽送，但自己只要张口就行。当然哲彦舅舅也从来不要他口。

「用舌头舔，就像你小时候舔雪糕一样，然后张嘴含住，很简单。」卢泰愚坐在卢载宪身边，一边看他给金复东口交，一边抚摸光洁的后背煽风点火，不是把手指贴在卢载宪的阴囊边摩擦。

卢载宪舔了两下，下面就被摸得受不了。「爸……别……别碰那里……」

「你别管这些，好好舔。」卢泰愚故意又掐了一下卢载宪胸前的凸起，「你以为，献上自己去服侍别人的时候，就没有其他人可能同时玩弄你吗？」

卢载宪被掐疼了，但卢泰愚说的又有道理。他忍着身上各处的酥麻，继续伸出舌头舔弄金复东射完不久还软着的阴茎，上面残留着精液的味道。

「每一处都舔舔，嗯，对，很聪明——来，现在把它含住，尽量不要碰到牙齿。」

嘴巴里放不下整根阴茎，卢载宪只能尽量往里吞。

「现在继续用舌头舔，像吃棒棒糖一样，除了舔还要吸。」这下有点复杂了，嘴里的阴茎因为刚才的舔弄已经充血，嘴被撑得满满的，根本没法这样舔舐吮吸。

卢泰愚叹了口气，把头低下去钻到卢载宪身下，「你自己体会。」说完他便吞下卢载宪早就发硬的阴茎，从伞顶往下舔，故意在请进处停留，然后卖力吮吸。

在自己要泄出之前，卢泰愚就把他的阴茎吐出来，难受得要命时卢泰愚竟用手指堵住了前面的小洞。

「来，继续，让舅舅射在你嘴里。」卢载宪没有别的选择，呜咽着在卢泰愚的怀抱里扭了扭身子，学着父亲的样子舔弄。下面难受得要炸开了。

卢载宪的眼泪滴在金复东的大腿上，卢泰愚看着儿子青涩的吞吐笑了起来，把另一只手搭在他的头顶往下按，「要含深一点哦。」

阴茎抵到喉咙口，难受得只想呕吐。可能是被喉管的收缩刺激到，金复东很快就射了，精液冲进卢载宪的口腔。

味道好奇怪。

「都咽下去，你以后会喜欢这个味道的。」

不听话的话父亲就不让自己射。卢载宪没有办法，只好屏住呼吸把精液全咽进肚子。腥腥的，真的好奇怪。

「好，很听话。」卢泰愚松开堵住小洞的手，帮孩子撸了两下，精液就立刻洒在自己的手上。看到卢载宪嘴角溢出的精液，卢泰愚凑上去帮他舔干净。

「接下来给自己扩张，要试着找到你最舒服的那点。做了那么多次，你自己也不知道在什么地方吧？」卢泰愚把刚刚射完的卢载宪搂在怀里，右手中指和食指探进后穴，里面湿得根本不需要润滑剂。你也是天生的婊子呢，卢泰愚暗想。

「比如这里……」那天让载宪三天下不来床的那次，卢泰愚已经找到了这位置，这次他又恶意地按压，怀里的崽子软成一潭春水，倒在自己肩膀上。

「爸……呜呜呜……别碰那里……呜呜……」

「你在学校自慰的时候都不刻意碰这里吗？哎，怪不得拿着玩具你也爽不到。」卢载宪只记得那种外面带着许多凸起的按摩棒用起来特别舒服，却不曾有意往某个地方用力。卢泰愚叹了口气，一边帮崽子扩张，一边又用嘴让金复东重新勃起。

「行了，现在坐到舅舅身上。」

卢载宪听话地爬上去，学着卢泰愚的样子环住金复东的脖子，右手摸索到舅舅挺立的阴茎，对准自己湿滑难耐的小洞，然后慢慢把身体沉下去。坐到一半，卢载宪有点难受，腰酸，不敢继续往下坐。

「坐到底，载宪，你连美国人的都能装下。」卢泰愚绕道卢载宪身边舔弄他的脖子，「下面再放松一点，不会疼的。」

卢载宪闭紧双眼，咬着牙上身颤抖，身体继续往下的时候真的很疼。可能是因为不习惯自己是主动方，俩美国人从来不需要他怎么配合，张开腿就好了。

「你这个样子可没法让别人爽哦……又不是所有人都会照顾你的感受。」脊柱一阵湿润，卢泰愚又开始舔弄他的后背。疼就疼吧，他抱紧金复东的脖子，学着进门时父亲的骑乘尽力上下动起来，腿软得撑不住身体，没一会儿卢载宪就一点力气没有瘫在金复东身上。卢泰愚趁着这个时间解开捆绑金复东的绳子，被卢载宪青涩缓慢的骑乘弄得受不了的金复东在绳子被解开的刹那，两手拖起卢载宪的大腿，直接站起身把他顶到墙上。卢载宪挂在他身上，金复东靠抬放他的大腿主动往里面操弄。

「啊……舅舅……轻……轻点……呜呜呜呜……啊……」里面过分的紧致和湿热让金复东很快又想射了，不过他没有射在里面，拔出阴茎把卢载宪放在地上，浊液全部射在他脸上。

「他妈的，卢泰愚……」金复东蹲在卢载宪面前看着黄光下他沾满精液的脸，轻轻打了一巴掌，「还他妈装纯……欠操的婊子……」

大腿还没合上的卢载宪看了卢泰愚一样，父亲微笑着，「舅舅喝醉了，让他休息吧。」卢泰愚把卢载宪拉起来，走出了房门。

第二天卢载宪以为金复东舅舅会暴跳如雷，没想到竟什么也没发生。显然，和全总统一样，喝醉的金复东舅舅同样没有意识到昨天他操的是自己，而不是卢泰愚。


	5. 小猫咪&姐姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在卢载宪洗澡的时候，卢素英换了床单。床单上的滩滩水渍，分不清是自己的还是载宪的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是骨科 是骨科 是骨科  
> 我真的不会写BG  
> 和姐姐在一起的时候小猫咪也要被透
> 
> 本文设定，卢素英没有结婚，sk屑男人不配得到小猫咪。

卢泰愚以微弱优势战胜金泳三、金大中，顺利当选大韩民国第13届总统。当天晚上新政府大办，为新共和国缔造立下汗马功劳的朴哲彦、郑镐溶、金润焕等人都参与其中。

「唔嗯……姐姐……」电视里还在重播卢泰愚的就职典礼，而偌大的卢家宅子二楼，卢素英的卧室里，两个孩子正在这电视面前做起不伦之事。卢载宪躺在床上，他的双手被白色绸缎绑在一起，后穴里塞了两个跳蛋。卢素英跨坐在他身上，身体里塞着弟弟的阴茎，一手轻按住卢载宪被捆住的双手，另一只手拿着跳蛋的遥控器。

重播放到卢泰愚的宣誓，与此同时卢素英把两个跳蛋的开关都开到最大，身下的卢载宪扭着腰尖叫呻吟，带动了姐姐体内的阴茎。

「唔姐……停……我做不到……」

「怎么会呢？」卢素英笑了笑趴在弟弟身上，用舌头撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿接吻。在父亲的指导下卢载宪很快反客为主，虽然身体被跳蛋折腾得又麻又难受，但让姐姐知难而退还是能做到的。

「唔……」自己被憋得实在受不了，卢素英才放开卢载宪的嘴，「你在美国怪风流的啊？」她咳嗽了几声，回头看了一眼电视，然后在弟弟的阴茎上骑乘起来。

前后同时的刺激让卢载宪如临仙境，两个跳蛋一起在敏感的肉壁中震动，姐姐扶着自己的肩膀看起来也即将高潮。卢载宪被跳蛋刺激出的大量液体粘在姐姐的床单上，而姐姐的蜜汁也顺着自己的阴茎沾到他的小腹。

「嗯……要是父亲知道了……你我估计都要被……打断腿呢。」

「父亲今晚不会回来的。」卢载宪挣脱开绑着双手的绸带，拉着卢素英的手，「姐姐我们一起吧。」

今天的父亲，一定玩得比他们二人开心。会有多少人一起玩呢？

卢素英和卢载宪十指相扣，卢载宪射在避孕套里面，后穴也分泌了更多汁液，而卢素英高潮前下面甚至喷出了水。她关掉了卢载宪体内的两个跳蛋，躺到卢载宪身边，两个人大口喘着气。

「姐姐就不觉得……背叛了男朋友吗？」

「什么男朋友，分了。」感觉姐姐是在故意赌气，还没等卢载宪喘过气来，卢素英就一不做二不休，摘下避孕套，把头埋在他跨间给他口交。姐姐的技术不如爸爸，不过感觉也不差，刚刚射完又被姐姐舔硬了。与此同时卢素英把卢载宪身体里的两个跳蛋都拿了出来，挤过穴口的时候卢载宪的身体抖了抖，姐姐嘴里的阴茎又胀了些。后穴里没有东西了，卢载宪觉得很空虚，轻轻推姐姐的肩膀。

「嗯？」吐出嘴里的阴茎，卢素英望着脸颊通红的弟弟。

「姐……再放点东西……」

「你还真是不学好，当心让爸爸知道。」话虽这么说，卢素英还是去了床头柜，拉开底下的抽屉拿了一个最大最粗的按摩棒。按摩棒周围都是软的橡胶凸起，这个买回来自己都没敢用。

爸爸早知道了，我还是爸爸教的呢。卢载宪心里笑了一下，主动爬到姐姐面前，舔她手里的按摩棒。卢载宪伸出的粉色小舌头碰到她的手时，卢素英第一次觉得这弟弟还挺可爱。卢载宪正眼巴巴地看着她。

「别这样看着我哈，我对小孩没兴趣。」卢素英捏了一把卢载宪的脸，虽然今天确实是自己主动拉的卢载宪，臭小子就这么答应了。

「哼，我对女人也没兴趣。」说完卢载宪便张口含住按摩棒的顶端，吞吐着用唾液把前端打湿。卢素英看愣了，这小子要是给男人口交会是什么色情的场面。

「阿西……你给我趴到床头去。」卢素英推开卢载宪的脑袋，让他背对自己撅起屁股趴好。她看着那根按摩棒，实在有点吓人。

「姐……快点……」自己还在担心他，这小子居然扭起要催促她。她碰了碰弟弟的穴口，水可真多。

「可能会疼哦。」好心提醒一句后，卢素英把按摩棒一点点推进难耐的穴口。被撑开的快感，被剐蹭内壁的快感，卢载宪尖叫着翻白眼，唾液都顺着嘴角往下掉。

「姐姐……再快一点……嗯……好舒服……」毕竟家里只有他们两个人，卢载宪喊得更是肆无忌惮，况且又是最亲的姐姐。抽插按摩棒的时候带出来的水都能洒在卢素英手上，「我看你直接上街去卖得了。」

「那……姐姐来……买我啊……唔啊……」

卢素英轻笑了一声，觉得卢载宪又快到了，右手拍了他的屁股发出啪的一声，左手握住湿乎乎的阴茎，没动几下，弟弟又在颤抖中高潮。

两次射精后卢载宪被折腾得没了力气，侧躺在床上喘着气。

「这就不行了？只顾自己爽很差劲诶，卢载宪。」还没有爽够的卢素英推了推弟弟的后背，卢载宪内心嘟囔哲彦舅舅比你好多了。

「嗯……姐……我休息一下……」

「果然还是小屁孩。」卢素英叹了口气，不再折腾他，揉了揉卢载宪汗湿的头发，「你躺会儿吧，我先去洗澡。」

明明今夜的乱伦狂欢是她邀请的卢载宪，怎么到头来变成这个小子爽的要死——西吧这也太奇怪了，这小子是什么诱惑人的梦魔吗？算了算了，不想这么多，洗澡吧。

卢载宪洗澡的时候，卢素英去把床单拉出来扔进洗衣机，上面一滩滩水渍，看不出来是自己的还是载宪的。

「姐，我今天睡你这好不好？」卢载宪穿着睡衣从浴室出来，脸粉扑扑的。

「干什么啊，你房间就在隔壁好吧。」卢素英刚刚换好新床单。

「姐姐折腾完人家还要把人赶走……」

谁折腾谁啊，居然在老娘面前装可怜！卢素英翻了一个白眼想骂他，但脑子里浮现起刚才卢载宪屁股里含着按摩棒神志不清眼神迷离的可怜样子，虽然她深知卢载宪绝对很爽，但骂人话还是没说出口。

「行，服了你了。」卢素英从衣柜上面抱了一床被子下来，卢载宪接住，两个人裹上被子躺在床上，把灯一关——他们都想起了1979年12月的那个晚上。他们还都是中学生，载宪才14岁。

父亲深色凝重，还托付哲彦舅舅照顾他们……是真的要出什么事了吗？卢载宪晚上实在睡不着就敲姐姐的房门，两个孩子挤在一张床睡在一起，外面还下着雪。

那段时间，父亲不回家，哲彦舅舅也不在，而卢素英和卢载宪都已经懂事，也大概知道他们都父亲在做什么。

政变、革命。在历史书上才见到过的词。成功则千古留名，失败则万劫不复。

还好，他们成功了。

然而卢载宪和姐姐一起睡的那晚，还是做了噩梦。梦里似乎政变失败了，全总统和父亲都被带上了被告席，他们后面还站着许多身着囚服的人，那些人里还有许多以前见到要喊叔叔的。

然后一群人来抄家，似乎是检察官，那些支票、金银首饰都被翻了出来，自己和姐姐站在墙根，只能呆站着任凭他们继续搜，搜出父亲的「罪证」。

午夜梦回，卢载宪被惊醒的时候大喘粗气，把卢素英也弄醒了。

「嗯……载宪？怎么了？」

是梦。还好是梦。没有人被抓，全将军当上了总统，父亲也当上了总统。

「没事……做梦了。」卢载宪闭上眼睛往姐姐那边挤了挤，「晚安。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告，ys骗猫猫dj没答应合党，需要他再送点好处。比如大额支票，比如……小猫咪。


	6. 前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ys要猫猫带儿子过来给他玩才同意合党哦  
> 下章小猫咪性贿赂ys

卢泰愚回家的时候面色沉重，心事重重。

「爸，怎么了吗？」已经是晚上八点，卢载宪从书房里出来，父亲看上去不太开心。

「载宪……」卢泰愚不知道如何开口，想要对卢载宪说的话实在难以启齿，而以父亲的身份对儿子提这种要求，更是不可原谅。他想继续说，但话就是卡在了喉咙口。

「那个……爸……如果是因为哲彦舅舅这几天不在家你才不高兴……想做的话……我也可以。」卢载宪自顾自抱住卢泰愚的手臂，看了一整天书了早看累了，不如两个人翻云覆雨一番。估摸着父亲也可能是因为当总统太累、烦心事太多，所以回家心情不大好需要发泄一下。

卢泰愚沉默，拖着卢载宪的手把他带进卧室。卢载宪跪在自己面前，用牙齿咬住裤链轻松打开，学着之前卢泰愚的样子舔弄他的阴茎。

金泳三简直禽兽不如。卢泰愚看着正在吮吸他下体的卢载宪，暗想道。

合党谈判已经基本结束，自己被他用各种理由叫到办公室、酒店好几回了。

「我倒是无所谓，但DJ很反感和你们新军部交好，跟你合党……可没那么容易。」金泳三掐着卢泰愚的腰，把他按在沙发上操，「别用这种眼神看我，卢总统——能劝动他的人只有我。」

「你到底……还要怎么样？」

「操你那么多回，我玩腻了，想换换口味。前几天剪彩的时候，我看你儿子挺不错，把他弄过来给我玩玩吧。」

「你疯——」卢泰愚话还没说出来，就被金泳三狠狠拧了一把，疼到只能呻吟出声，后穴猛的一夹。

「阁下，您还想不想合党了？总统要是被国会架空，你可什么政令都发不下来。」

「你我争到鱼死网破，就不怕国家动荡甚至分裂吗？」

「卢泰愚总统。」金泳三按着卢泰愚的肩膀使劲顶了一下，「你们政变的时候，你把前线部队直接调回汉城，你连亡国都不怕，还说我分裂国家？真是五十步笑百步。」

金泳三射在卢泰愚身体里，又掐了掐他胸前的凸起，「我也不难为你，把你儿子借我玩一下，就一回。然后我就公开宣布合党，说话算数。」

卢泰愚早就不相信他会信守承诺了，但事到如今他别无选择。为了坐稳青瓦台的总统椅，不仅是自己，连儿子都要献出去。

这总统当的……斗焕啊，如果换作你在这个处境，你又会作出什么样的选择呢。我们两个人，其实一直都是没得选吧。

「就当你答应喽。」

高潮的酥麻感刚刚过去，紧接着就是愤怒、无力和惭愧。

「……我知道了。」

回过神来的时候，载宪已经把自己含射了。他把精液全都喝了进去，还抬起头对自己伸出舌头，上面残留着些许白浊。

卢泰愚沉着脸把卢载宪抱上床，卢载宪咽掉嘴里残余的精液，搂着卢泰愚的肩膀主动跟他接吻。被卢泰愚调教几次之后吻技突飞猛进，卢泰愚一阵无奈的欣慰，这孩子学什么都快。

「是这样对吧？」卢载宪还挺得意，抱着卢泰愚蹭了蹭，可是卢泰愚依旧没有一点开心的样子，甚至有些心不在焉。

「载宪……」卢泰愚把儿子抱在怀里亲吻、抚摸，比任何一次都温柔。

「爸……」仅仅是指尖划过凹陷的脊柱，身体痒痒的发麻，阴茎也在抚摸中挺立起来。「好舒服……爸爸今天比哲彦舅舅还温柔呢……」说到一半声音逐渐变小，担心父亲又要生气。每次和父亲做的时候自己就不会撒谎，本来今天爸爸就不开心了，怎么身体一爽就口不择言。

「是吗。」卢泰愚并没有生气，只是勉强地笑了一下，继续亲吻卢载宪的肩膀和脖颈。

「啊……嗯嗯……爸……你要在上面吗？还是我……呜……」话没说完卢泰愚就坐在他翘起的阴茎上，把头埋在他侧肩上一浅一深地骑乘。两个人紧紧贴在一起，连呻吟声都开始同步，连接处愈发湿滑，都有卢泰愚的体液顺着阴茎滑下来。自己和姐姐都是遗传了爸爸吧……

快要高潮的时候，卢载宪不经意看见卢泰愚背后像是掐痕还是抓痕的印子，下手非常重，暗光下的红紫色十分可怖。也许父亲就是喜欢这种粗暴的性爱吧，全前总统，还是金复东舅舅？

突然眼前一片空白，身体飘飘然置身天堂般，是不是因为爸爸技术太好，连这次高潮的感觉都不一样呢……

射出来之后卢载宪仍闭着眼睛享受，他听见了小声的抽泣，才发觉卢泰愚正搂着自己的肩膀哭。不是因为做得太爽才流下的生理性泪水，而是真的很伤心很痛苦。

「爸……你怎么了……」卢载宪慌张起来，抱住还坐在自己阴茎上的卢泰愚。

「对不起……呜呜呜呜……载宪……对不起……」

「爸……到底有什么事……我……我可以帮你的。爸爸是被谁欺负了吗？爸爸不是总统吗，连全前总统都……」

「载宪……」卢泰愚把儿子搂得更紧了，「是金泳三……他说要……要你……给他去玩……」最后几个字卢泰愚就情绪崩溃，哭着和卢载宪不停道歉，「对不起呜呜……载宪……都是我的错……对不起呜呜呜……我以为国会大选也能顺利了……对不起呜呜……」

卢载宪在斯坦福学的就是政治学，也多少清楚宪法规定的总统和国会之间的制衡关系。一旦总统所属党派没能成为国会多数党，凤凰无穷花下的那张宝座就是徒有其名——想要避免这个尴尬处境的唯一方式就是合党。父亲不是朴总统也不是全总统，不会再冒天下之大不韪干倒行逆施的事。

「爸……没事的……我愿意去的……只要能帮到爸爸就好了。」卢载宪试探着摸了摸爸爸的背，那些掐出来的伤，不会就是金泳三弄出来的吧……想到这里，卢载宪身体又抖了一下。

「对不起……」

「爸爸没关系的，我愿意去。原来我每次都被喜欢爸爸的人当成爸爸上，都会惹爸爸生气……这一次被讨厌爸爸的人上的话，爸爸不会生气了吧……」虽然还是有点害怕，但卢载宪知道爸爸没得选择，自己也同样，于是亲了一口卢泰愚的额头。

「载宪……我保证……就这一次！ys要还是得寸进尺，他别以为我干不出斗焕干的那些事……」

「爸爸，我会让他满意的，您别想这些了。」卢载宪吻住卢泰愚让他不要继续说下去，怎么能因为这种民主派人渣，让父亲变得都全总统一样身败名裂呢。虽然他也担心，父亲技术那么好都不能让这个金总裁满意，自己到底能不能完成这个任务。

「明……明天你就直接去ys办公室……我派车送你。我要见外国使团，结束了就去接你……对不起载宪……」

「爸，您不用担心我的，您是总统，整个国家都需要你来运作的。」卢载宪把抽泣着的卢泰愚抱在怀里，虽然不知道ys会做什么，但只能去了。全前总统也好，哲彦舅舅也好，自己总是做让爸爸生气的事，这次至少能帮到爸爸一些忙吧。

这个国家的最高统治者，外人眼里最有权力的那个人，竟连自己唯一的儿子都保护不了。

「对不起……载宪……」


	7. ys和小猫咪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ys得偿所愿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ys的人性是我最不需要的东西

卢载宪拿着给金泳三的支票走进办公室的时候还是害怕的。他记忆里，自从第一次和爸爸上床之后，他身上从未出现那些触目惊心的抓痕和青紫。全斗焕前总统都不至于下这么重的手。所以就只有可能是ys或者dj干的了。

天天说着冠冕堂皇漂亮话的民主派，还不是虚伪至极。可是如果自己做的不好，没让ys满意，事情就会变得更复杂，他也不想看见鱼死网破。无论是父亲，还是他们整个家庭，都会落一个悲惨的结局。

既然自己和父亲都没得选择，那就只能尽力而为了。卢载宪咬咬牙下定决心。

「金总裁。」卢载宪向金泳三鞠躬低头，双手把支票递给他。而金泳三没有收支票，只是抬起卢载宪的下巴，似笑非笑地端详他的脸。

「你们可真像。」金泳三还是接过支票放在办公桌一个文件袋下面，心想卢泰愚手上的脏钱可真不少。「卢总统为了坐稳总统之位不惜让亲儿子出来性贿赂，你也心甘情愿地带着礼金把自己奉上——为了权力毫无廉耻，什么都能做。」

金泳三一边说一边脱卢载宪的外套外衣，拽下裤子就往沙发上按，黑色的西裤下什么都没穿。

谁不是毫无廉耻，接受贿赂的你难道就很干净吗？

自己像今天这样对人敞开大腿已经不知道多少次了，自被全总统操过之后，就像上了瘾一样。喜欢被操，被舅舅们，被爸爸，被姐姐，被那些室友……如今去性贿赂爸爸的政敌，也没什么羞耻的。您自己才该觉得羞耻，金总裁。

卢载宪对着金泳三乖巧地张开双腿，下面一丝不挂，穴口隐约有点湿润。

「婊子的小孩果然也是婊子。」这话听起来虽然令人不高兴，但却又是不可反驳的事实。金泳三可不想让这崽子爽了，把他的手绑在身后，拿来一杯下了春药的水给他喝。卢载宪也能猜到里面装了什么，还是一口气喝下了。

「过来跪着。」

没有在沙发上做，金泳三把卢载宪拖到办公桌前。因为手被捆在身后，卢载宪只能用膝盖保持平衡，跪在办公桌的地毯上。

金泳三拉开裤链把阴茎贴在卢载宪脸上，未等金泳三示意他开始，卢载宪就垂下眼睛舔了一口。虽然没有他爹那么熟练，但被这小崽子的舌头舔舔也挺舒服。沿着青筋从根部到顶端，打湿柱身再含住有规律的深喉，温柔的嘴巴忘情地吮吸着。

含到一半药效上来了，明明一丝不挂却身体发热，嘴巴里虽然被填满后穴却空虚得要命。卢载宪的手腕被勒出红印，却把肉棒含得更深，每一次吞噬都尽力把阴茎插入喉咙中。口腔中的液体从嘴角流出，肉帮上沾满他的口水，十分淫乱的模样。

金泳三坐在椅子上爽得只翻白眼，这个角度刚好还能瞥见从后穴流出的蜜汁，还没操就开始流水，不愧是婊子的小孩。

「后面也很想要吧？」话虽如此，金泳三却用白色绸带系住卢载宪已经挺立的阴茎，往他的小穴里放了一根只有食指粗细的糖葫芦形状的震动棒。这种尺寸的玩具根本满足不了已经被开发至此的身体，再加上阴茎被紧紧的系住，卢载宪难受地开始落眼泪。

金泳三一手搭在卢载宪的头发上，另一只手抚摸他的脊背、后颈，手停在并没有按下开始键的震动棒上，轻轻动了动又收了手。吮吸的速度越来越快，无声地乞求金泳三再碰一碰他的后面。

「你知道你爹这个时候会怎么做吗？」金泳三很快被口到射了，拔出阴茎把精液全洒在卢载宪脸上，提着他的头发，看精液和眼泪顺着面颊往下滑的样子。「在地上打滚求我呢。」

跪在地上的卢载宪舔了一下嘴角的精液，仍低着头。

「呵，小猫崽子。」金泳三很好奇这孩子会不会像他爹一样，低眉顺眼却又非常淫荡地哀求自己。虽然不过是心怀鬼胎的逢场作戏，但金泳三享受着这一点，说不定卢泰愚也一样。

细长的皮鞭打到白皙的肌肤上时，卢载宪吃痛地叫了一声。顺着他的腰侧、肩膀、后背不断鞭打，触及阴部，仿佛被电流刺激，卢载宪难以克制地尖叫发颤，下面硬得更厉害了。皮鞭落在胸部、手臂、臀瓣，觉得这崽子叫起来比卢泰愚还诱人，手上的力度越来越大。

刺痛、快感，尤其是胸口和下身的时候，后穴异常湿润空虚。他希望有更大的按摩棒放在自己的后穴，像姐姐有次折腾他的时候一样，开到最大的档位，一边搅弄一边打他的屁股才好。

后面太过湿滑，塞进去的按摩棒竟然顺着流出来的液体滑出来了。家里人从来不会让他后面闲着，现在空虚感要把他折磨疯了，再加上春药的作用，皮肤要烧起来一样。

金泳三拿起滑出来的按摩棒，又看了眼难耐了卢载宪，这用起来估计比卢泰愚还爽。他打开震动按钮，嗡嗡的声音就在卢载宪耳边。

「想要这个？」

「嗯……」

金泳三把缠着卢载宪阴茎的绸带系得更紧些，然后把震动的按摩棒贴在卢载宪大腿根部的缝隙来回摩擦，就是不塞进穴口。

「唔……嗯嗯……」系在背后的双手不听话地往穴口塞，却被金泳三拉开。「嗯……求……求您……塞进去……」

和他爹一样，求人的话，即便在别人眼里看来很羞耻，也能腆着脸说出来。

金泳三却拿开了按摩棒，转而给金大中打了个电话。等待接通的时候，他把按摩棒放在桌上，把左手伸到卢载宪面前，「好好舔，待会儿就让你爽。」

被欲望折磨得浑身发烫，即便短短几分钟内就被ys虚假的承诺欺骗，卢载宪还是心甘情愿把金泳三两根手指含在嘴里。桌上的按摩棒仍在发出嗡嗡声。

「后广，你来我办公室，给你看个好东西。」软软的舌头舔过手指，金泳三又故意往喉咙口伸了伸。电话那头传来金大中不情愿的声音。

「巨山，合党的事情已经谈妥了，我们不是说好了今晚就签字吗？——你喜欢找卢总统行苟且之事我管不着，但我不想去。」

「不是什么卢泰愚，是个惊喜。」金大中对着座机翻了个白眼，什么惊喜，听这口气就知道又没好事，估计是卢泰愚的下属之流……低俗无趣。但没办法，毕竟马上都要合党，拒绝金泳三也不好。

「哎，行。」

金泳三知道这小猫崽子只能玩这么一次，不然卢泰愚真的恼火起来大家都没好果子吃。反正就一次，趁此机会好好玩玩。再这么下去，卢载宪要受不了，自己也快憋疯了。

阴茎在穴口磨蹭了几下，卢载宪期待而急促的喘息，ys听得都心痒。真想把卢泰愚的这只小崽子关起来天天操他，给他灌一肚子药让他在自己面前自慰。

「跟你爹一样的骚货。」金泳三掐着卢载宪的腰使劲顶了进去，虽然流了很多水，没有怎么扩张的后穴被阴茎撑开还是很疼。而被填满的快感很快就占据了上风，卢载宪趴在金泳三的椅子上，扭动着腰身主动迎接阴茎的抽插。

说到底还是小孩，刚刚诱惑人的时候还有那么两下，真正被插进去就没那么熟练了。后穴没什么规律地一紧一松，娇喘声也断断续续，没有他爹那么浪。金泳三觉得还不够过瘾，就使劲掐他的腰。

「啊啊……呜……」掐住的时候里面迅速收缩，金泳三不仅没放开手还加速顶弄，卢载宪被掐得大腿都在抖。好想射，可阴茎被绸带死死捆住，根本射不出来……

这副可怜又淫荡的模样，和之前自己身下的卢泰愚重合在一起。卢泰愚年轻的时候是不是也是这样？金泳三好奇。要是真这样，那全斗焕可享够了清福。嫉妒心作祟，把这股莫名其妙的醋意发泄到卢载宪身上，他又狠狠掐了卢载宪的大腿根。

「呜呜呜呜……好疼……」

金泳三把卢载宪的脑袋按在坐垫上，看着他背上刚刚被抽出来的血痕下面又硬了几分。

金大中敲门进来之前就已经听见办公室里的呻吟。他叹了口气，敲门，听到ys喊请进后无奈地开门站在门口。「咳……所以这次又是？」

金泳三没有理会，直到把精液射进卢载宪的肠道，顺便又掐了他背在身后的手臂，才站起来看dj。

「卢泰愚。」

金大中翻了个白眼准备走人，金泳三勾起嘴角眯上眼睛喊住他，「是卢泰愚的儿子。」

儿子？！虽然金大中对卢泰愚的一儿一女都有印象，但听到儿子这个词，金大中本能地回过头盯着趴在椅子上的卢载宪——「你他妈连个孩子都不放过？」金大中厉声质问金泳三。

「你在我面前装什么圣人呢。」金泳三把卢载宪才椅子上拉下来，抓着他的头发让他抬起头。一直都没能射出来的卢载宪此时红着眼眶，睫毛上还留着刚才的精液。「这小子早成年了。」

「你……怎么说这也太过分了！」金大中走了过来，挡在起来伸懒腰的ys和卢载宪之间，「我们民主派怎么能干这种……」

「卢泰愚你没碰？后广啊，你忘了当时他们怎么折腾咱们的？这小骚货上几次又不会死。」

金泳三踢了踢缩在地上的卢载宪，「你爹让你过来干什么的你没忘吧？」

卢泰愚和他说，是金大中不愿意和新军部的人合作。虽然要去服侍的是ys，但见到dj要怎么做他自己心里清楚。

卢载宪硬撑着跪起来，摇了摇头，抬头看了一眼金大中，脸凑到他小腿前面。

「干什么……」金大中愤恨自己的堕落，全怪金泳三这只不要脸的狐狸。本想向后躲开，却被金泳三拉住。

「我不是已经和你说了，我们这边同意了吗？」

「那你就更应该接受这只小猫崽子，也算是表达你们的诚意。总统请的客，什么都不吃可不好。」

什么鬼逻辑！金大中还想反驳的时候，脸贴在他小腿上的卢载宪呜咽着求他别走。这张脸真像卢总统，可红得那么厉害，ys不会还给他下什么药了？

这时金大中看见金泳三办公桌上放着的震动棒，上面的那些水渍看起来就是刚刚弄上去的。被捆到背后的双手，阴茎上的绸带，伤痕累累的后背，他大概知道怎么回事了……就算是政敌的孩子，也不该遭这个罪。金大中看得心疼。

「好好，我不走。」当着ys的面，金大中解开了捆住双手的带子，把地上的卢载宪抱到一旁沙发上。被捆住的阴茎根部也发红，dj想把这带子也解了。

「这个留着。」金泳三走过来拉开dj的手，「他现在可等着你赶紧操他呢。」

真的很讨厌在这家伙的注视下跟人做。对方是卢泰愚也好，现在的卢载宪也罢，金泳三你什么毛病啊。

金大中把卢载宪拉到自己身上，卢载宪搂住他的脖子，很听话地抬起屁股，把身体都靠在金大中身上。

阴茎进去的时候，金大中都有一种负罪感。他甚至对金泳三说这孩子已经成年这事都半信半疑，ys在他眼里早就是没有底线的混蛋了。

「你还不信我。」金泳三看出金大中的犹豫，把提前让卢载宪带的护照扔在金大中面前，「1965年，你算算有没有成年！」

金大中这回是无话可说了，而身上的小家伙正在难耐地骑乘。他还在流眼泪，看上去很不舒服。

金大中让卢载宪往后靠些，搂住他的后背，「没事，你放松一点。」金大中很温柔，亲了亲卢载宪的肩窝，主动进出。卢载宪发出娇媚喘息时，金大中还问他疼不疼。

嘴被吻住的时候，卢载宪愣了一下。虽然dj真的很温柔，但这个吻技……比姐姐还差。

「别亲了。」亲上去不久，金泳三就扯住卢载宪的头发强迫他扭过头给自己口。阴茎直抵喉咙口，呕吐感导致喉口收缩，ys觉得更爽。肉棒不时蹭到金大中的头发，dj难以掩饰厌恶的表情，ys看在眼里笑在心里。

虽然两个人常有不合，但有些事情上却又非常同步——比如上面下面被灌进精液的时候。

真的够了。金大中直接给身上的卢载宪解开阴茎上的带子，手掌轻轻握住，没动两下，大量的白浊就喷射在自己身上。

射完之后的卢载宪一下子就软了，贴在dj身上，大口喘着气。

「我们的圣人真是以德报怨啊。」金泳三阴阳怪气的话刚说完，电话铃就想了。电话那边说卢总统的活动已经提前结束，总统请他在结束之后选个时间见面。

结束之后……这话还真有意思。「让总统现在就来吧。」金泳三有了更好的主意。

卢泰愚来的时候金大中已经走了，金大中早就托金泳三转告卢泰愚同意合党，金泳三只是为了玩玩卢载宪，才骗卢泰愚金大中那边还在犹豫。金泳三还有那么一丝担心，卢泰愚要是亲自和金大中确认怎么办，看来这个担心是没有必要的。

卢泰愚扫了一眼金泳三的办公室，没看见卢载宪的影子。

「别担心，总统阁下，我让他到隔壁休息了。」金泳三摆出他千篇一律的微笑，随即卢泰愚也摆出他的交际微笑，两个人握了手。

他们要在最终合党协议上签字，落笔之前卢泰愚又和金泳三讨价还价了一段时间。

「祝我们合作愉快。」

「合作愉快。」

在卢泰愚准备离开办公室的时候，金泳三突然喊住了他。「对不起，刚才我说错了。」他走到墙边作聆听状，「那边似乎还没结束呢。」

「什……什么？」

在隔壁会议室，十几个人从金泳三把卢载宪送进来到现在，一直在轮上他。卢载宪的嘴巴就没歇过，一直被鸡巴堵着，所以怎么操都叫不出声。墙壁隔音还行，但卢载宪能隐约听见说话声，他知道爸爸过来了。

「是他自己同意的。我和dj操过他之后，我问他还想不想要，他伸着舌头说还要呢。——我看他也喜欢粗暴的，所以找了十几个被你们迫害过的党员一起帮帮他喽。」

卢泰愚钢笔都拿不稳了，又生气又愧疚。他浑浑噩噩走到ys旁边，那边确实能听到一点点声音。

「总统阁下您怎么哭了？」金泳三故意重读总统阁下几个字，还把手放在卢泰愚的脸颊上。「您这样无情无义之人，就算自己儿子都能献出去，居然也会心疼？」

即便指甲快要刺进手心，卢泰愚还是没忍住掉眼泪。

金泳三出去了，把折腾卢载宪的人打发走，自己也离开了。

会议室一片狼藉，卢载宪身上更是惨不忍睹。赤裸的身体上布满鞭痕掐痕和咬痕，嘴巴被一根根阴茎磨破，浑身都是精液，从后穴流出来的除了精液还有血。

天气微凉，偌大的会议室里很冷，身上的精液变凉，卢载宪虽然神志不清但冷得瑟缩。

卢泰愚赶紧过去用大衣把孩子裹起来抱在怀里，卢载宪睁不开眼睛，却能感受到某种安全感，没有挣扎没有反抗，贴在卢泰愚身上睡着了。

回家后，卢泰愚给卢载宪清洗干净，上完药抱回床上。卢泰愚就陪在他身边，洗澡的时候触目惊心的痕迹都印在他脑子里。

卢载宪醒了，虽然还有些迷迷糊糊，但看到父亲一脸担心还有熟悉房间他知道已经结束了。

「爸？我完成任务了吗？」看着卢载宪脸上还有些许期待，卢泰愚更觉得愧疚痛心。

他勉强挤出微笑，「嗯，都同意了，我们已经签了字。」

「那我还是挺厉害的嘛。」一脸得意，卢载宪想稍微翻个身，结果撕扯到红肿的后穴，「唔……好疼……」后面疼，腰也疼。

卢泰愚心疼死了，摸着卢载宪露在被子外的手，「过几天就好了。这几天你躺着好好休息，我和哲彦这段时间都很忙，但是有空就会来陪你。明天白天你姐姐回来照顾你——真的对不起，载宪。」

「唔……没事啦。」

朴哲彦很晚才回来，金泳三和金大中都已经召开新闻发布会，公开谈判成功。卢泰愚和他说过金泳三要卢载宪过去的事，朴哲彦也没有别的办法，虽然真的很对不起这个孩子。

他洗漱后换上睡衣，蹑手蹑脚地走进放，睡在卢载宪的另一侧。三个人就这样一起睡着，卢泰愚和朴哲彦一人一边，一家三口似的，直到第二天早上。


	8. 小猫咪&全宰国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当卢家崽崽遇到小将的崽崽……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小猫咪还是要被艹的
> 
> 全宰国的性格，全凭他法庭打人的史料捏出来的

实在太累了，卢载宪睡了很久，睁眼的时候没一个人在身边。家里人都很忙吧，或许打开电视就能看见爸爸或舅舅。感觉头晕沉沉的，还有点疼……发烧了吗？

他想坐起来出门看看，结果刚刚撑住上半身就撕扯到后穴的伤口，疼得叫了出来。

只有卢素英在家，卢泰愚昨晚告知了她事情的原委，让姐姐在白天陪着卢载宪。家里这些事反正互相隐瞒不住，也没必要，卢泰愚坦白了卢素英也能理解。听见房间里卢载宪的叫声，卢素英赶紧去看他。

「呜呜呜好疼……」看到姐姐来了，卢载宪痛苦地弓腰躺在床上，委屈地哭了起来。不仅发低烧，肚子也不舒服。昨天他是被那些人活活操晕的，根本不知道多少人在他体内灌了精液。前几天还在她床上作妖卖骚，做到一半还嫌弃她技术差的弟弟，现在正虚弱难受地躺在床上求安慰。

「好啦，都结束了，没事的。」卢素英坐在卢载宪床边，拉着他的一只手，「爸爸说休息两天就好了——想吃点什么？」

近看还能发现他的嘴角被磨得破皮，哭肿的眼睛现在还是发红的。这金泳三有点过分了吧，卢素英心想。

「我不饿……」卢载宪缩到被窝里，只露出半个脑袋，「我再睡会儿，姐你别管我了。」

「喝点稀饭，然后吃药。」卢素英不由分说地去拿粥，卢载宪只能勉强喝了一些进去。

太不对劲了。下午的时候，昨晚被按在会议室轮的场面竟然让自己浑身发热。发烧是一方面原因，但下面硬起来就很不对劲。后穴还疼得厉害，却又特别想要。

这种感觉持续到晚上父亲和舅舅回来。卢泰愚开门看他的时候，卢载宪正难受地把被子角放在两腿之间夹腿。看到自己爹进来卢载宪吓了一跳，装睡也来不及了。下意识蜷缩身体的时候又扯着后面，疼地缩了一下。

卢泰愚看着心疼，摸了摸卢载宪搭着的头发，然后碰到微烫的额头。

「发烧了……」

「爸……没事，就有点着凉，中午吃过药了。」卢载宪悄悄把两腿间的被角拿出来，其实卢泰愚都看在眼里。和自己一样，只要经历过一次多人运动，就会喜欢那种感觉。

卢泰愚叹了口气，晚上也得好好吃药啊，明天要是还发烧就让医生看一下吧。

「来，张嘴。」

卢载宪靠在床头，张开嘴，入口的是热瓷勺和苦涩的药。其实想含点别的东西……

「别以为我不知道你在想什么，等你恢复了再说。喝完药乖乖睡觉。」卢泰愚捏了一下卢载宪的脸颊，看到微红的脸又心软不少，看样子已经忍耐好久了。

「唔……可……可我难受……」

「哪里难受？」

「就那边……我……我想要……」卢载宪声音越来越小，脸也更红了。

「真是不安分。先把药喝完，不要自己弄了，小心扯着伤口，然后我帮你口出来。完事了就要乖乖睡觉，不然我和哲彦都不陪你。」卢泰愚揉揉崽子的脸，他微微对自己笑了一下，然后一口气端着碗把药喝完了，说了声谢谢爸爸然后钻进被窝。

下体被温暖的口腔包裹时，卢载宪从来没有那么舒服过，可能是忍受得太久了，卢泰愚还没怎么舔弄，他就射在卢泰愚的口腔里。

卢泰愚把那些精液咽下去，舔了舔嘴角，然后帮耳根都红了的儿子掖好被子。

「谢……谢谢爸爸……」

卢泰愚吻了一下卢载宪的额头，虽然有些许自己精液的味道，但被亲了一下还是很安心。「我还有一些公务要处理，就在楼下，你有事喊我们就行。」

「嗯……」

晚上睡得很安心。

三天后，卢泰愚有事晚上没有回家，朴哲彦回来陪卢载宪。后面还没完全恢复，卢载宪就忍不住拉着舅舅想做。

「等你好了再说。」这孩子怎么每天都这样，哎，「别胡思乱想，再不听话不理你了。」

「呜呜……」卢载宪抽了抽鼻子，可怜兮兮地看朴哲彦。真像之前大哥拉着他做时候的眼神。

「他就是装可怜。」正当朴哲彦看到这张委屈的脸心怀愧疚的时候，卢素英端着一盘凤梨进来，放在卢载宪床头。她一直奇怪，舅舅怎么总是吃他这一套？

「姐你……冷血无情的女人！」卢载宪松开拉舅舅裤链的手，白了一眼卢素英，扭头吃了一块凤梨。

「传说凤梨吃多了那个会变甜哦。」卢素英故意气卢载宪，谁叫他今天下午说自己是家里技术最差的人了。再怎么甜，你也喝不到。

世事难料。以为人生就该一帆风顺。法学博士毕业，在美国当律师，父亲还是韩国总统。

可是，从亲眼看着父亲风光而自豪地宣布汉城奥运会开幕，到坐在旁听席上，看父亲和全前总统被带上被告席，根本没过几年。

休庭。

他只是一个旁观者，即便是这场审判的主角的儿子，根本不了解事件的全貌，也无从帮助父亲。检方的质控都是重罪，求刑是无期，他从未设想过，父亲可能下半辈子都待在监狱里了。

卢载宪觉得头疼，他坐在姐姐旁边，姐姐正揉着太阳穴。他听见不远处的争执声，又是全宰国他们和相关事件的家属吵起来了。卢载宪心烦，去卫生间洗把脸吧。今天恐怕就要宣判了。

镜子面前自己的脸色很难看，昨晚也没睡好。冷水刺激皮肤，顺着面颊流下来，脑子清醒了不少。睁开眼睛的时候，他看见镜子里还有个人，站在他身后。

全宰国啊。

自从父亲当上总统，他们就没见过面了。以前全总统在位的时候，他们还在一起玩过，虽然两个人关系很一般。卢载宪心底里并不喜欢这种暴戾张狂的同龄人。几年不见，倒是长得更凶了。

卢载宪不想惹他，关上水抽了几张餐巾纸擦脸准备离开。

「卢载宪！」

卢载宪现在后悔来了这趟卫生间。他不得不挂起礼貌的微笑，和全宰国问好。对方的眼神里透露着某种杀气，可能是错觉，但卢载宪想离他越远越好。

「你还笑得出来啊。」全宰国把卢载宪往洗漱台的一边挤，卢载宪虽然比全宰国高不少，却没敢推他。

「抱歉……我该回去了……」卢载宪不敢同他对视，总觉得这家伙要吃了自己一样。

「那帮混蛋都在骂我们，骂我父亲——你就能安安心心坐在那里！」全宰国揪着卢载宪的领子，「和你爹一样的无情无义之人，我好久以前就不喜欢你。」

卢载宪瞥到全宰国的衬衫袖口有被抓坏的痕迹，这是都和人家打起来了？卢载宪无意中露出的反感甚至鄙夷一下激怒了全宰国，在延禧洞的时候就是，「院子里最乖的好孩子」，看了就气人。你这张脸一点倒是一点也没变。

什么乖孩子，都是做出来给别人看的，私下里还不就是小贱货。那是一场意外，卢载宪出乎意料的发情，同样荷尔蒙旺盛的全宰国在卢载宪第二次勾引的时候就把他按在地上操了。那次可真是有惊无险，就在树林子里面。

「请你……呃……放开我。」

「怎么，跟我申诉公民权利？你以为自己还在美国？」卢载宪就知道跟这种人讲道理毫无意义，他想挣脱开就赶紧走人，却没料到全宰国刚刚放开他就解开自己的皮带。

每一次都这样，总在这关键一刻犹豫。他不愿意承认这是种期待，就像第一次被全总统搂在怀里时候一样，明明可以挣脱，却放弃挣扎。

「你那个时候求我操你，眼泪都快掉下来了。」全宰国把卢载宪按在冰冷的瓷砖上，扯掉他的裤子到腿弯处，然后用自己的皮带勒着他脖子。

「你……疯了……」

「本来我爸当总统的时候，你爸不过就是条狗……到头来被骂的是我们家，操蛋的刑期也是——」全宰国使劲往后扯手上的皮带，趴跪在地上的卢载宪被迫仰起头呼吸，脸很快就憋红了。

「当狗就要有狗的样子，他妈的看到你这张脸就烦，和你爹一样虚伪恶心！」

后面一阵刺痛，三根手指并在一起插进去了。卢载宪没敢叫，咬住嘴里的软肉把呻吟憋了回去。手指上只沾了点水，事发如此突然，下面也没怎么分泌肠液。

全宰国只是用三根手指随便扩张了一下，就扯着勒住卢载宪脖子的皮带，把阴茎送了进去。免得卢载宪真的喊出来，全宰国把洗漱台上放着的擦手巾塞进卢载宪嘴里。

所有疼痛的尖叫都变成喉咙里的呜咽，全宰国扯着皮带往里面抽送的过程中都能看见卢载宪滴在瓷砖上的眼泪。

虽然后穴开始分泌汁液，卢载宪还是觉得疼得要昏过去。眼前忽明忽暗，还好全宰国带上了门，但又不知道他有没有锁上。

窒息感和疼痛的快感让卢载宪很快绝顶，他一手抓着脖子上越来越紧的皮带，另一只手已经死死扣着瓷砖。

「婊子。」全宰国还在骂骂咧咧，没过多久他觉得自己也要到了，松开皮带把所有精液都射在卢载宪脸上。看他洗脸的时候就想这么做了，水滴挂在眼睫毛上的时候可真是一脸欠操的样子。现在挂在脸上的是精液，真适合你。

「看看你自己的样子。」全宰国把地上的卢载宪拉起来，让他趴在洗漱台上。镜子里自己的脸上全是精液，以前他还从来没在镜子里看过自己淫荡的样子。

两根手指又捅进他的后穴使坏，很快找到小小的凸起，快速而用力地按压。嘴巴还是被堵住的状态，浑身触电般酥麻，卢载宪整个身体都软在洗漱台上。

镜子里，全宰国那张凶恶的脸上挂着杀人犯似的坏笑，自己沾满浊液的脸红得吓人，脖子上的皮带印子又红又深。

全宰国离开了。没有射在他后面，也没有要他口，就这么走了。

回过神来的卢载宪赶紧把嘴里的擦手巾拿出来扔掉，然后扯了几张餐巾纸把地上的泪水和精液都擦干净。

极其罪恶的……空虚感。

他把白色衬衫的扣子扣到最上面，遮住皮带的勒痕，洗干净脸上的精液，坐回姐姐旁边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的底线是马里亚纳海沟


	9. ys在监狱看猫咪丼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ys你知道的只是冰山一角啊

盛极必衰。站得越高，摔得可能越惨。这是父亲被宣判后自己第一次被允许探视。在摄像机与闪光灯的一路跟随下，终于到了监狱。

会客室里，卢泰愚正跪在地上求现任总统金泳三，媒体并不知道他的到来。

「求求你……不要把他牵扯进来……我做什么都可以……」

落魄的总统已是被人欺辱的阶下囚，金泳三拽起前政敌的头发，强迫他抬头，「你？卢前总统，你总是对自己那么自信——我在你任期的时候就对操你没有任何兴趣了。不过呢，你的小猫崽……诶呀，已经来了。」

卢载宪穿着一身西装来的，以为能在会见室单独见见父亲，问问他近况，没想到会见室竟有两个人。

金泳三一回头，把卢载宪吓了一跳。他完全没料到总统会在这里。是总统，也是亲手把他父亲送进监狱的人。随着时间的推移，那双狐狸眼看起来更加阴险了。

「长大了啊，好久没见呢。」金泳三微笑起来，「在美国过得不错？」

「托您的福……」

「别那么紧张嘛。」金泳三拉住卢载宪的袖子，把他推到卢泰愚面前，「你们也好久不见了，应该亲密接触一下。」

操过小猫崽子之后，金泳三就想，如果还能把他们父子弄到一起做色情表演给自己看该多好。现在梦想成真了。

现在脑子里一片空白，先前准备给父亲说的话也全忘光了。他只记得那次金泳三把他折腾得很惨，在床上躺了好几天，后面一碰就疼。

金泳三扔了一个双头的玩具，坐在会客室的椅子上，示意他们开始。

「呜呜……我不要……」如果说世界上只存在唯一一个卢载宪不想和他做的，大概就是金总统了。卢载宪往墙根缩，抱着膝盖摇头。

「那好啊，就让卢泰愚关一辈子吧。」

总统掌握特赦的权力。他可以幕后操纵检察院清缴一心会势力，也可以给前总统特赦的恩赐。

父亲作为前总统，在这监狱里肯定也不好过。卢泰愚瘦了好多。

「我……我会听话的……」

卢泰愚死死瞪了一眼坏笑的金泳三，却也没有办法。在ys面前，两个人默默脱掉了裤子和上衣。金总统的目光下卢载宪异常羞耻不自在，以至于下面干涩得不行。

「载宪，没事的，他马上要卸任了，做过这次之后就会放过我们的。」再次怀着对孩子的愧疚，卢泰愚把发抖的卢载宪揽在怀里，在他耳边轻声道。

「爸……呜呜……我还是害怕……呜呜呜对不起……我不该这样的……」

「别怕，如果怕的话就闭上眼睛，用身体感受就可以了，我会让你舒服的，舒服之后就不会怕了。」卢泰愚说完便吻上了卢载宪的唇，卢载宪的呼吸很不稳，紧张状态下也忘了怎么接吻。

「乖，放松，还记得我教你怎么接吻的吗？」卢泰愚一只手蒙住孩子的眼睛，另一只手抚摸后背安抚，等卢载宪稍微放松些许，才开始绵长的亲吻。

口腔和身体都暖暖的。吻过后，卢泰愚一边舔卢载宪的肩窝，一边给他扩张。里面渐渐湿润起来，卢载宪逐渐忘却被ys看活春宫的羞耻，沉溺在父亲的怀抱和一如既往的高超的技术中，这次还十分温柔呢。

接着卢泰愚又俯下身替他口，同时给自己扩张。精液射进父亲的喉咙，卢泰愚如数吞下，意犹未尽地舔着嘴角，然后拿起那根双头的玩具。

高潮余韵，卢载宪的身体很快就接受了玩具的一头，卢泰愚把另一头塞进自己的后穴。担心载宪害怕，卢泰愚一直很温柔，温柔到让ys看得不耐烦了。

玩具上还没留下多少蜜汁，金泳三就揪住卢载宪的头发把他拉开了。头皮的刺痛让卢载宪立刻回到现实，身体重心还没有稳，就被身后的金泳三推倒在地上。

金泳三用手铐把卢泰愚的双手铐在背后，然后用准备好的绳子把他的大腿小腿捆住，迫使其鸭子坐。卢载宪来之前，给卢泰愚灌的药开始发作了。金泳三抽出他身体里的玩具扔到一边，然后当着卢泰愚的面，按住地上的卢载宪掐着腰顶进去。

「唔——」粗暴的抽插，每一次都要把里面艳红的穴肉带出来一点，卢载宪疼得掉眼泪，什么都抓不到只能死死扣地板。「呜呜……轻……轻点……呜呜呜呜……」

卢泰愚虽然心疼，但生理反应蚕食了他大量的理智。看着自己孩子被金泳三折腾得话都说不完整，自己竟极度渴望被贯穿，他希望被ys操到失神的是自己。

「呜呜……爸……好疼呜呜呜呜……」视线被泪水模糊的崽子只想向父亲求救，哪怕是一句安慰也好，哪怕爸爸拉着自己的手也好……

「你还惦记着你爹呢？」ys停止了操弄，强迫卢载宪抬头看卢泰愚发情到神志不清的样子。

「总……总统……求求您……」卢泰愚全身的皮肤热得要烧起来，看到可怜的崽子被折腾成这样，只能卑微无助地求金泳三放过孩子，可自己的忍耐也到了极限。

「你们家是不是个个都是婊子啊？」金泳三一边重新开始操动，一边言语羞辱。卢泰愚再也受不了，腿被这么捆住，夹腿不行，流了一地水，娇媚地呻吟求欢，躺在地上扭动翻白眼。

卢载宪还是有些羞耻心的，被言语羞辱加上身体视觉的冲击，实在受不了，精神崩溃哭得喘不过气。

金泳三射在后穴里面。精液还没有都流出来，就又往里面塞了一个跳蛋，塞到很深的地方。

「拿纸堵住，到家前不准拿出来，否则……」金泳三威胁性地看了眼卢泰愚，卢载宪立刻听话地用纸擦了脸上的泪水，然后把一团纸巾塞进自己还在流水的后穴。

监狱门口就是媒体。会客室门外金泳三的人把卢载宪带到门口，没有让他中途去卫生间。跳蛋还在身体里面。

会见室里，金泳三解开卢泰愚身上的绳子，打开手铐。紧接着他打开了电视机，某台的新闻直播，正是对着刚刚出门的卢载宪拍摄。

一群记者围在卢载宪周围，问他怎么哭了，和父亲说了什么，还有什么别的想法。

金泳三拿起跳蛋的遥控器在卢泰愚面前晃了晃，即便被媚药折磨疯了他也不自量力地想抢过那个遥控器，当然金泳三不可能让他碰到。

「把我舔舒服了，我就不按。」

虽然自己嘴上说玩腻了，被卢泰愚舔了两下，刚刚射完的ys就硬得不行。那个还在流水的小洞……青瓦台是青楼吗，曾经住着你这样的总统。

第二个记者来问问题了。金泳三把跳蛋直接开到最大档，然后摔到墙角。卢泰愚蒙了，才反应过来想过去抢，就被ys打了两个巴掌死死摁在地上。

「那让我们好好看看，你的小猫崽子会不会在那么多人面前失态呢？」

两个人都紧紧盯着不大的电视屏。短暂的迟延，画面里的卢载宪身体轻微地抖了一下，眉头微皱，然而很快就重新对镜头露出他原来那副表情。

他紧张地看着电视里的儿子，脸上的绯红还没有褪去。卢载宪只是解释了看到父亲心情比较激动、难受。

他成功撑过了采访，回到汽车里，扬长而去。

又不知道ys是不是已经预料到了这一点，他笑了一声，一边顶弄着身体酥软的卢泰愚，一边说，卢总统，这孩子可真像你。

卢泰愚没告诉他的是，就跳蛋这种小玩具，卢载宪在家里不知道玩了多少次。

同样，卢载宪也没有告诉卢泰愚，为了向姐姐要到已经停产的超粗按摩棒，他曾经夹着跳蛋在延禧洞走了几百米，然后回家又舔了姐姐的手，才把这个宝贝弄到手。


End file.
